speculativeevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
Spec Evo Wiki: Quality Control (2017)
As of June 2014, this wiki has been getting a lot of bad quality pages added. The aim of this project is to determine and improve or delete these such pages. Members of the team *All admins Tell us if you want to join, and we wil consider. * Deletion 'Guidelines' #Anything that is a) way too implausible (like not even just a bit imaginative; just outright crazy), b) too undetailed, or c) with bad grammar, language, or organization will be considered for deletion. #If your page is selected as a candidate for deletion, we will give you a warning. If you do not improve you page beyond the minimum requirements, it will be deleted by one of the admins. #In the case most of the pages are just poorly worked or the content was only copied from another webpage inside or outside of this wiki. Note: any article that is considered for deletion, should be marked with the candidate of deletion template (in classic editor, on the left, below of categories, press "Add other templates", if you can't find it in the main feature list, you can write "delete" in the Search). ''' '''Pls not just delete the content by your own, admins would take care of those pages. 'Candidates for deletion' *After Earth (Not spec.) (Nuked.) *The Future Is Wild Expanded Universe (Nuked) *New Pleistocene (Nuked.) *The Fate of the Earth (Nuked.) *Strange Animal Encyclopedia of the Future (In progress) Merging 'Guidelines' #If a project has too many sub-pages, it may and will be considered for merging based on larger similarities between pages. #If most of the articles are poorly described, should be considered for merging. 'Candidates for merging' *After man (certain pages), from the book of the same name – too many pages focusing on too little. *Man after man (certain pages), from the book of the same name – same reason as After man. *Neocene, concentrate, summarize and present most content appropriately in one or a couple of pages, without being a copy of the original work, too many pages using copypaste of conent. *Demain, les animaux du futur (possible most of the pages) After having read the uploaded content, most of it is mostly taken directly from the book without any permission, so to avoid any misunderstanding or problem we must change the descriptions and probably bring together most of the pages *World of Kong (certain pages) At least the pages that have little information about specific animals. *Expedition (most of the pages) too many pages focusing on too little. Other stuff Clean up cladespam, now that the guy responsible has been banned. Replace them with the taxobox template. Not allow fan works of any popular project, as other kind of personal project. Delete all the spam comments caused in the last years. Delete all trivias. Delete images which have been taken improperly without author's permission or have nothing to do with the articles, which are poorly made or are no longer linked to any article.